How Long
by RioOfTheTenshi
Summary: He wondered if his heart could take much more of this. Would he survive this feeling? Songfic.
1. How Long

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or this song.

**Rio:** I hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

How Long by Hinder

Sasuke had come back. He had come back after all these years. And, of course, Sakura was all over him. Naruto had been close, close to winning Sakura's heart. But that idiot Sasuke had to come back.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
_

Why did it always happen to him. How was it, that every time he got close to getting something right, someone came and screwed it all up. Naruto tried to forget Sakura, but he couldn't, never could.

_I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised_

He wouldn't leave his house anymore. Every time he went out he saw **_them_.** It made him sick, made him depressed and angered. How long would it be till this went away?

_I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away _

He tried every thing he could think of to get away from her. He tried missions, but baa-chan always insisted that **_she_** go with him. He tried to hang out with friends, but **_she_** was always there. And always with Sasuke.

_I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
_

Naruto lay on his bed, clutching his chest. He wondered if his heart could take much more of this. It was already broken, but seeing Sakura and Sasuke together made it break even more (if that was even possible).

_I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
_

They had met in the market place one evening. "Naruto, please, let's just be friends," Sakura had said. Naruto took a step back. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He held his hand out, with the middle finger up and then walked away.

_She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that _

He felt horrible. Maybe he should have listened to Sakura. No, he had to show her what she's done to him. How much he hurt inside.

_I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
_

He put the pillow over his face, intent on suffocating himself. After a few minutes breathing became harder for him.

_I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away_

He felt light-headed and his lungs hurt. His body ached and he considered for a moment if he was being foolish. 'No,' he thought, 'every thing will be better if I do this.'

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away _

Then memories flashed through his mind. He was dieing and he knew it. One memory surfaced and a faint smile graced his lips.

_She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that_

Then it all went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you've enjoyed it. Review, please? No flames, please, and constructive criticism is allowed. 


	2. Hello

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or this song.

**Rio:** I've had a couple requests for a new chapter, so, here it is!!

* * *

**Hello** by Evanescence

It was the morning. School was just starting and there were rain clouds moving across the sky. It looked as if a storm was coming.

_Playground schoolbell rings, again  
Rainclouds come to play, again  
_

Two people made their way to the run-down apartment of Naruto Uzumaki.

_Knock-knock_

No one answered. They knocked again, but still no one answered the door.

"Dobe. Open up," Sasuke said, "If you don't I'll kick the door down."

He waited a few moments before glancing at his companion, Sakura, and kicking the door down. It buckled under the force and flew off its hinges, landing with a loud _thump_ on the floor.

Sasuke then wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and proceeded to walk into the small apartment. They looked around, softly calling Naruto's name until they walked into the bedroom. They weren't ready for what they saw next.

Naruto Uzumaki lay there, still as death, on the bed. Sheets were tangled around him, a pillow over his face.

Sakura stumbled forward, toward him and tried finding a pulse. When she found none, she gasped and fell onto the floor, sobbing. She quickly emptied the contents of her stomach and tried to stand up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the apartment.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...  
If I smile and don't believe  
_

News of Naruto Uzumaki's death spread like wild fire around the village. Some people rejoiced, others cried themselves to sleep that night.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me  
I'm not broken  
_

A funeral was held for him several days after he was discovered. Not many came, not that many cared. It lasted about three hours, people coming and going as they pleased. The only ones that stayed through the whole funeral were Gai's team, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Kakashi's team (including Yamato and Sai), Tsunade, Shizune, and Jaraiya. The only ones who cared.

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
Don't cry...  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
Of yesterday..._

And that's how Naruto Uzumaki left this world. His memory still remains, he'll always be remembered.

* * *

**Rio:** I hope you've enjoyed it! Sorry its short. I tried. Anyway, this is it for the story. Review, please! 


End file.
